Built-in self-test (BIST) functionality is incorporated into the design of integrated circuits to help simplify device characterization. BIST can help reduce manufacturing test time by allowing automated testing of portions of the integrated circuit device.
Built-in self-repair (BISR) functionality is generally a mechanism incorporated into the integrated circuit device that uses BIST results to automatically repair memory blocks on the device.
Electronic fuses (eFuses) are used to configure elements on an integrated circuit device after the silicon masking and fabrication process. Multiple eFuses are often used to repair silicon manufacturing defects and increase manufacturing yield.